1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin-sealed semiconductor element, and particularly to a chip size package substantially identical in size to an LSI chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique employed in this field, there has heretofore been one wherein leads are formed on a semiconductor element, bumps are formed on portions of the leads respectively and the semiconductor element is resin sealed or molded in a state in which the back or reverse side thereof is being exposed. This type of technique has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-306853.